NeVeR eNtEr ThE mAnSiOn
by lollimewirepirate-ninja
Summary: Percy hears a rumor going around camp about a mansion near the camp so, he decides to look for it. He found it but when the enter it locks behind them. When reading this listen to a playlist of songs labled PJOni on ZhuZhuWebkinz101's account on youtube. Rated T for gore Based off of HetaOni I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING


**Percy P.O.V**

"Are you sure we should be going in without permission?" Annabeth said. I would never tell her this but I didn't think it would be a good idea to go in either. For some reason I remembered it from somewhere. Even though I was almost one hundred percent sure that I hadn't been here before.

"It'll be fine. Besides, if there are any monsters we could beat them easily." I said mostly to convince myself.

"Baaaa ~ Perce, are you sure we can't just look at it from the outside and then head back to camp?" Grover said.

"Come on G-man, after all the trouble we had to find it? We can check this place out then leave in a matter of minuets." I said trying to see through one of the windows.

"Mansion smell bad." Tyson said as we headed in.

"It looks nicer then I expected it to be." Annabeth said examining the room. "Defiantly not Olympus but, not bad at all."

"C-Can we go now?" Grover bleated as he backed up against the door.

All of a sudden there was a crash. We all grouped together and grabbed our weapons. "We go now?" Tyson asked holding his club in the air. Annabeth was the first to put her weapon away.

"Don't be so paranoid. Something probably just fell. It's not like it was a ghost or something. Where is your common sense?" Annabeth tucked her hair behind her ear and walked down one of the corridors.

"Be careful!" Grover shouted. Annabeth just waved towards him and left the rest of us staying near the door.

**Annabeth P.O.V**

I walked into a room that the sound probably came from. It was just a plate that fell, no big deal I told my self. Just in case, I picked it up and put it in my backpack. I didn't know when I would need it though. After I picked up all the pieces of the plate I decided to head back to the front of the house to tell the others that it was just a plate.

When I got there I saw that everyone was gone. "Did they leave?" I looked around. "Not surprised, there probably just waiting outside." I pulled on the front door but it wouldn't open. "It can't be locked." I tried a couple more times but it just wouldn't work. I went down another hallway looking for them. I passed a couple doors but they were locked.

I turned the corner and saw this thing. It's hard to explain what it looked like so just imagine a humanoid creature that is completely grey and has a huge head. I was about to scream but I decided it be best if I just calmed down and stayed still. Whatever it was went into a room that was in front of it. "What was that?" I asked myself. "I'm probably just tired." I walked away as fast as I could back to the main room. Still no one there. I headed upstairs to see if anyone was there.

At the top of the stairs there was a room. This one was actually unlocked so I checked it out. Nothing was in there except a curtain. I tried pulling it to the side but it didn't budge. I went to a different room and found what looked like Tyson's club. I was worried for a little bit because I know he takes this everywhere with him. I picked the club up and decided to carry it until I found him.

I looked every where (that wasn't locked) and decided to check the room that had the curtain again. This time when I pulled the curtain it actually opened and I was surprised with what I saw. "T-Tyson?" I asked. He was shivering and looked pale. "Tyson, where are the others?" He continued shaking. "I'll go get you some water." I said as I left the room.

I found a bathroom near the room that the thing walked into. I got some water from there (though it didn't look clean. Oh well, he's a Cyclopes he can handle it) and brought it back to him. "Here, I got you some water." I said as I handed it to him. "Sorry, it's not filtered." He drank it quickly.

"Really water?" he asked.

"Most likely. Now, do you know where everyone else is?"

Tyson shrugged. "We run away. They run in different directions. Sorry I'm not help Annabeth."

"It's okay, at least I know there still here." I started to leave.

"Wait!" he caught up to me. "I'm tired so I will stay, but I found this." He handed me a key and went to sleep on the bed.

I left the room checking all the doors to see if any of them would work. I finally found the door that the key went to. When I opened it, the thing was there again. It didn't notice me so I tried to run past it but, it caught me. I had to battle it. Fighting this monster was surprisingly easy, it hit me a few times but I defeated it. Near one of the bookshelves in the room there was a key, after I grabbed it the thing appeared again.

"Seriously?!" I yelled as we fought. "Why won't you die?" I finally got rid of it again and ran out the room as fast as I could. "What the Hades was that thing?" I said out loud leaning against the door. "I guess the first time I saw it I wasn't just tired. I have to find everybody as soon as possible." I ran around the whole house (I'm going to call it a mansion now because apparently it is huge). Still nobody. I went back into the room that I fought that thing. "A key." I said as I walked through the door. "How had I not noticed that before." I had a feeling I new where this key went. I went to the fourth floor and checked the door that I thought it would be. I was right. (Shouldn't be surprised, I am a daughter of Athena after all) I was expecting somebody to be in there but, all I found was this thing. I couldn't exactly tell what it was but, it was stuck. "Maybe Tyson could get it out. He might get out for that." I went to go get him. When I went to the room, there was an iron door instead of a curtain. I knocked.

"Annabeth? Is that you? What's the matter?" I heard Tyson say from behind the door.

"I found this thing that was stuck in a wall. I felt sorry for it but I couldn't get it out. Do you think you can?" I asked.

"I'll try. First, can you get me my Stick?"

"Oh, I found it a while ago." Tyson opened the door a little so I could give it to him but then he slammed it back shut. "Now since you have we should go to find the-"

"PEANUT BUTTER SANDWICH!" Tyson yelled.

"What?"

"Hungry, please find food. Like, Peanut butter."

I thought to myself how I was going to find food in this place. "Okay. I have to look for Percy anyway."

"Before you go, I found nectar." said Tyson as he opened the door and handed it to me. I wanted to ask him where did he find it and why doesn't he just drink it but I decided it be best just to not ask him.

I looked around and saw that the door that the thing first disappeared to was opened. I went in and the door closed behind me. It was pitch black in there so I looked around for the switch. As I turned the lights on I saw the thing just standing there. I turned and tried to open the door but it was locked. I had to fight it again, of course. It seemed to be weaker then before, it only took me to stabs and it was gone. The lights went out and when they came back on the thing was gone without a trace. "I have to find Seaweed Brain. Who knows what kind of trouble he got himself in." I was about to leave the room but then I saw a key labeled 'bedroom key'. I decided to go there.

As I went in I saw Grover. "ANNABETH!" Grover said as he saw me and ran to hug me. I was still near the door and since I had the key I decided to lock it, just in case.

"I'm glad you're all right Grover." I said

"Th-There was a monster. We all saw it. We shouldn't have come in! I knew there was something wrong with this place. Baaaa~. He said his voice filled with fear. "Am I making any sense?"

"Don't worry, I saw the monster too."

"Hey, where is everybody else?"

"Well, Tyson is on this floor, I haven't found Percy yet. Oh, that reminds me. Tyson said he was hungry. Do you have any food I could give to him?

"Well, I have a sandwich in a tinfoil wrapper. He can have the sandwich as long as I can have the foil."

"I don't think Tyson would enjoy eating foil anyway. Well, let's go meet up with him, then we can find Percy."

"Sounds Like a plan." We were about to leave but we heard banging at the door. We stood still until it left. "We should go get Tyson now. Even though I know Percy could probably handle it, I feel worried for him. I guess it was because after you left he told me he felt like he's been here before and that this place made his head hurt." As we left the room we saw the thing waiting outside the door for us.

It had gotten stronger since we last fought. It actually dodged our attacks and countered them. He stopped for a second and that was our chance to run. The thing wasn't that fast unless we were near him. We ran into the room where Tyson had been staying.

I knocked on the steal door. "Tyson we brought you some food. Will you come out now so we can get that thing that's stuck in the wall?" Tyson came out and ate the sandwich.

"Where Percy?" he asked while chewing his last bite.

"We haven't found him yet. After we help the thing stuck in the wall we should go look for him." I said. "Come on, It's on the fourth floor." We headed there. The little thing was still stuck in the wall. Tyson tried but couldn't get it out.

"Stuck, need tools." Tyson said still pulling.

"We'll split up to look for them." I started walking out.

"Are you sure we should be splitting up?" Grover asked following me out the room.

"Yeah, we'd be able to find the tools faster, and one of us might find Percy." I started walking towards a hallway.

"Okay. I haven't actually looked around this place yet, it might be cool exploring." Grover said after hesitating for a while. I knew he really didn't want to split up, I could hear it in his voice. I left to go look for some tools. I left to check some of the rooms near the area that Tyson was in so I wouldn't get lost in this huge mansion. I tried opening one of the doors. Surprisingly it was unlocked. I went in to see what was there. There was a sign that read 'Up is Heaven, Middle is Earth, Down is Hell' with a switch next to it. "I'd really prefer Heaven or Earth but I have a feeling those would both have unpleasant endings. I pulled the leaver. I was expecting something major to happen but all I saw was a crate moving. Underneath the crate there was a hole in the floor. I looked through it and saw another room. There was no way that I knew of to get to that room other then that hole. I tired stepping on it but apparently the floor was stronger then I thought, I tried jumping, I didn't think it was going to work as quickly as it did, so when I fell through the floor I landed on my butt. After I dusted myself off I noticed there was a piano in the room. I tried playing something. It was a simple tune but it showed that it was still working. "Odd," I said to myself. "It's probably been here for years but it still works."

I left the room and ended up on the 3rd floor. I decided to keep looking for the tools. I checked another door that I thought was locked but it opened. It seemed to be a library. I was about to walk out but then I found him. "PERCY!" I yelled as I ran up to hug him. Apparently he wasn't expecting it cause he flinched when I started hugging him.

When he noticed it was me he hugged back. "Annabeth! Thank the gods you're okay. You are okay, aren't you?" He pulled away from the hug to see if anything was wrong.

"I'm fine surprisingly." I said. "Have you been in here the whole time? Tell me what happened after I left. The other two were to shaken up to answer when I asked."

"Well, after you left we stayed in there until a monster type thing found us. We all ran. I didn't know where the others went so I decided to look for you guys. I had to fight the monster a couple times. After a while I got really tired and I found some ambrosia and nectar and decided to get my strength back here." He saw how worried I looked. "Don't worry, I'm fine now. What about you? Are you hungry or anything?" He said brushing my hair behind my ear.

"Why do you sound so calm about this? You even wondered around the mansion like everything was okay." I said. He waved it off and we headed back to where Tyson and Grover were.

"TYSON!" Percy yelled as he saw his little brother battling that thing beside Grover.

"Percy, Annabeth. Stay there. We make Thing go boom." Tyson said between swings of his club.

"I'm sorry. I can't here you. I must be in such a shock that I've gone slightly deaf." I said ignoring what Tyson said. I nudged Percy so he would know to play along.

"Uh… Yeah, me too. We should help them out." He said. I wanted to slap Seaweed Brain for making it so obvious that we were ignoring them but we didn't have time for that.

"Yeah, that would be the best thing to do." Percy and I jumped into the battle. The Thing got stronger again, it was so hard to beat this time, and there were four of us. We managed to defeat it but we were all pretty bruised.

"Thanks for ignoring us." Grover said. "Without you guys we wouldn't have been able to defeat it."

"No problem dude." Percy said. "How about we stick together for a while. I'm getting kind of tired, we should find the safest room to rest in."

"Good idea brother." Tyson said as we started looking for a nice room. It took a while we ended up going back to the room with the lever.

"Try to the Earth." Percy said.

"I doubt it will do anything but might as well try." As I pulled on the lever to the Earth part a key fell from the ceiling. "How did you know about that Percy?" I asked picking up the key. He just shrugged. Percy has been acting strange ever since we came in here. We found the room that the key belonged to and decided to stay in there for the night… or whatever it was at the time. I locked the door as soon as everyone got in.

"I think we're safe for now but, we shouldn't stay in this place forever, just for a time to rest." I said.

"Tired, to much running." Tyson said. "And cold, no heat."

"Hey Wise Girl, did you grab that box of matches we found?" Percy asked. "If so I'll start a fire. There looks like there is enough fire wood to last for a while."

I handed him the matches and watched as he started a fire. "Do you feel warmer Tyson?" asked Percy. Tyson just nodded.

"It feels a lot better now that we have some light and I'm not alone." I said resting in one of the chairs.

"Yeah." Percy paused for a moment. "Do you think it's weird that even though Tyson and Grover where the first to run away but the monster chased me?"

"Well, you are the son of Poseidon, It always has been like this." Grover said.

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters is what are we going to do from now until we get out." I said.

"I agree." Grover said. "But the fact that we're trapped really bothers me."

"Exits locked right? Why not make own, like on quests." Tyson said

"You sir, are a genius. We did that all the time on quests. Remember?" Percy said.

I rolled my eyes. "How could I forget? It's hard to forget something that's as scaring as some of things we did to get out of whatever predicament we were in at the time."

Percy nodded. "Yeah, I got sat on by a giant. Not fun."

"Any way, we should rest first. None of us are in good shape to tunnel our way out. I said stretching. "Who's going to keep watch?"

"Rock paper scissors?" Grover suggested. We agreed and gathered in a circle. "Rock. Paper. Scissors…shoot." Grover lost to all of us by doing scissors and the rest of us doing rock.

**Grover P.O.V**

"So tired… Why did I have to loose?" I said to myself. I looked towards them. "At least there sleeping soundly." I felt a chill run down my spine and heard odd noises. "Okay, this isn't funny. I must be I must be imagining things." The sounds wouldn't stop. "Why won't they wake up?" I got up from my seat and grabbed my pan pipe. "I guess I'll just have to fight.


End file.
